monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
(4/18) Monster Strike News
Version 14.0 Update Maintenance Time - 4/23 12AM - 5AM 10th, 20th and 30th is Monst Day Perk 1 - Luck Bonus for All Monsters All monsters get +99 in Event Quests, Library and Voucher Quests. Perk 2 - 100% Guarantee Mega Fuse Perk 3 - Exchange Luck for Special Items * Choice Bell - 20 Luck (Limit 1) * Double Biscuit - 20 Luck (Limit 1) * x5 Orbs - 20 Luck (Limit 1) Lucky Monsters Every week, there will be 5 chosen monsters where players get special effects if they got them Max Luck! 1 Max Luck - 10% discount on Luck Exchange 2 Max Lucks - Library Points increased by 60 3 Max Lucks - One Extra Luck Chest in Quests This also works for Co-Op where Guests meet the same requirements. Guarantee Drop on No-Continue Chest for Impossible+ Quests Medals Depending on Your Achievements Players can choose Medals showing beside their name banner. There are 3 types of Medals 1 - Monster Medal There is a Medal available for every monster that players have Max Luck in your Monster Box 2 - Max Luck Medal There is a Medal for the number of Max Luck the player has. Ranges from 100 to 1000 in increments of 100. 3 - Rank Medal There is a Medal if a player hits 1000 or 1500 Rank. Caution * There is a bug where the app can crash when a player gets a new Medal (notified with a "!" sign) and opens up the Medal tab Friend Selection and Friend List Renewal The two screens will include Medals and Title. Notifications for Campaigns There will be push notifications for when Campaign starts. Players can set which specific Campaigns to have notifications. Level Monsters Through Team Selection Players can go directly to leveling/evolving Monsters after selecting them for the Team Filter Menu added "Transcension" and "Null Magic Cricle / Boost" Filters List of In-Games Can be Easily Access Through the Materials Screen Library Additions * Salmon King * Deimos * The Beautiful Bears * Vanilla * Eros * Erebos * Lynx Siberry * Phobos Monpass Choose Which Stock to Delete Before, when players have 2 Quests stocked and wanted to stock the new one, the oldest stock gets automatically overwritten. Now players can choose which Stock that gets overwritten. Campaign for New Players Every New Monster Strike Account, they have a special Campaign for 2 Weeks. * x2 EXP on Normal Quests * x3 Divine Sharl Drop Rate on Daily Sharl Quests This will also apply to Co-Op Quests where the new account is a Guest. Give Hatcher Gift to a Friend Using 50 "Paid Orbs", you can give a Friend a Hatcher Gift! Gifting to a Friend The Hatcher Gift menu can be accessed through the Shop Icon. The top orange button will be for gifting it to a friend. Select your friend and send them the present! Note that you can only gift to one friend only per month Receiving the Gift If you received a gift, there will be a mailbox message where it notifies you that someone gave you the gift. It will have a direct link to receive the gift. Note that you can only receive up to 3 gifts Using the Hatcher Gift From the Hatcher Gift Menu, tap the bottom orange button and you can roll the Hatcher (10-Shot) Paid Orbs Whenever players buy Orbs through the game, they are actually separated between Paid Orbs and Unpaid Orbs April Gift Hatcher This is a 10-shot Hatcher for players gifted a roll with paid orbs where there will be a Guarantee 6★ monster! This Hatcher includes Light and Dark Exclusive/Limited Hatcher monsters like Solomon, Lucifer, Striker and more! Notes * Even if you get a 4★, it will increase for Hoshidama * This Gift Hatcher will change ever month New Transcension - Takemikazuchi Time - 4/23 12PM * Type - Power * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Damage Wall / Weak Point Slayer M * Gauge - Null Block * SS (12+8) - Furiously passes through enemies while attacking. * Bump - Lightning Destruction * Sub - Chain Lightning Other News * Chiba Jets won the East Conference. Players get 3 Orbs * Chiab Jets also went 2-0. Players get 2 Orbs * Next Monster Strike News 4/25 4PM